In a portable terminal device, a built-in battery (secondary battery) is required to be charged. The battery of the portable terminal device is charged by placing the portable terminal device on a charging stand (cradle) in some cases.
An example of a charging stand for a portable terminal device of this type is illustrated in FIG. 10 (a), FIG. 10 (b), and FIG. 13.
As illustrated in FIG. 10 (a) and FIG. 10 (b), a charging stand 600 for a portable terminal device in the related art has a stand width direction W being a longitudinal direction thereof, a stand depth direction D perpendicular to the width direction, and a stand height direction H perpendicular to the stand width direction W and the stand depth direction. The charging stand 600 includes two terminal placing recessed sections 610A and 610B in an upper part thereof. Further, the terminal placing recessed sections 610A and 610B include contact pins 621A and 621B serving as charging terminals, respectively. The charging stand 600 is connected to a commercial power supply via an alternating current (AC) cable and an AC plug, but illustrations of the AC cable and the AC plug are omitted in FIG. 10 (a) and FIG. 10 (b).
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 (a) to FIG. 12 (c), a portable terminal device 700, which is a charging target device of the charging stand 600, includes a display 703 including a touch panel on a front surface of the portable terminal device 700, to-be-charged terminals (not shown) on a bottom surface thereof, and a battery (not shown) in an inside thereof.
The charging stand 600 is capable of charging two portable terminal devices 700 under a state in which each of the two portable terminal devices 700 is placed on one of the two terminal placing recessed sections 610A and 610B as illustrated in FIG. 13. Further, it is possible to charge the portable terminal device 700 by connecting a charging cable 800 to the charging stand 600 and mounting an attachment of the charging cable to the portable terminal device 700. In this case, only one portable terminal device 700 can be charged on the charging stand.
Incidentally, a user may accidentally spill liquid, for example, water, on a charging stand for a portable terminal device of this type. However, this charging stand 600 does not include a liquid stagnation prevention structure for preventing stagnation of liquid. Therefore, when liquid, for example, water, is accidentally spilled on the terminal placing recessed sections, which are surrounded by wall portions, the liquid may stagnate in the terminal placing recessed sections to cause a short circuit of the charging terminals.
In view of this, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a charging device for a portable-type electronic device having a structure including drainage paths adjacent to bottom surfaces in the vicinity of charging terminals.